Sankuro Chikamatsu
'Approval:' 6/13/13, 9 feats, one banked, Tobirama (v2.2) 'Appearance and Personality' Sankuro has rusty red hair and light brown eyes. He wears a black, loose-fitting pants and a black t-shirt. His arms are wrapped in cloth bandages from hands to shoulders. He wears a black cloth over his head that is tied down with his forehead protector. The cloth is long on the sides and back allowing the cloth to be wrapped over his nose and mouth to filter his breathing during sandstorms. Sankuro also has two puppet arms about midway down his torso. They usually remain under his shirt or hanging out of holes cut in the sides of the shirt. Kumadori: Sankuro wears the typical stage make-up of Kabuki actors. On his face, he has a red cross with beams crossing at the nose imposed over a purple v that radiates between the top two quadrants formed by the cross. Sankuro carries his puppet Reaper on his back wrapped up in bandages. Sankuro has a very contagious personality. He is always happy and often enjoys making others laug h. During his free time he whips out his small puppets, Nana and Nono, and putting on impromptu puppet shows. Even in battle, Sankuro keeps a smile on his face, rarely showing his serious side. His greatest joy in life is the art of puppetry. 'Stats' (Total: 62) ' '''Strength: 2 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Intelligence: 17 ' 'Chakra Levels: 11 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' '''Endurance: 4 CP: 85 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Puppet Mastery ' '''Genin 2: Poison Specialist ' 'Chunin: Summoning Contract: Djinni ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' Abilities' Feats earned so far: 9 Banked feats: 1 # '''Chakra Threads' - Sankuro is able to emit chakra threads from his chakra points. The chakra threads can be attached to people, kunai, or puppets to control movement. (10CP to create, 5CP per round to maintain) # Puppet Arms - Sankuro built a set of puppet arms and attached them to chakra points in his sides. Chakra threads weave throught the arms allowing him to not only control the arms but to send out chakra threads from the fingertips. The left arm contains a blade hidden in the wrist. It is only the length of his hand when extended. The right hand can be launched like a grappling hook. # Puppet: Reaper - Reaper is Sankuro's first puppet. He built it with help from clan elders for his rite of passage. Reaper has the same color hair as Sankuro. Reaper wears a black cloak covering his body. Reaper has four arms, two facing forwards and two facing backwards. Each arm contains a retractable sickle blade in the forearm (think praying mantis). Reaper has a maniacal look on his face. Reaper has the same make-up design as Sankuro but the cross is a dark red and the v is a dark blue. # Numbing Poison- Sankuro has developed a poison to coat his weapons. Getting hit by his or his puppet weapons numbs the infected area. A deeper cut can render the body part unusable, but after enough rounds, even a shallow cut can be taxing. # Puppet Technique: Death's Harvester- Reaper launches a net from his chest to snare an opponent. He then pulls the enemy to him and embraces him in a hug. Once the blades are behind the enemy, they snap shut, retracting into the puppet's arms. # Puppet: Chimera- Sankuro's Chimera puppet came from his own imagination. The puppet is a beast that has three heads. The left head is that of a lion. The lions head contains a row of small but sharp teeth and larger canines. The right head is a goat with long sharpened horns that rise from its head. Rising from the back, the beast's tail is a snake. The snake has two 5 inch fangs. The snake head is capable of 360 rotation. Long hair covers the beasts body (covers puppet torso down to knees) connecting the mane of the lion and a mohawk running up between the horns of the goat. A strip of hair also runs up the back of the snake to its head. The front legs of the beast are paws with claws not long enough to pierce skin but allows for grappling. The back legs are hooves with backwards knees that allow for the puppet to push off and leap with tremendous force. # Djinni Summoning: Bartimeus-''' Bartimeus is a mid-level djinni. He is summoned from his home in the 'Other' Realm when Sankuro rubs an antique lamp. Bartimeus takes the appearance of a broad-shouldered humanoid with a dark blue hue. He has a black goatee and short black stub horns. He wears flowy arabian pants and a blood-red belt, although often everything below the belt appears as a cloud of dark blue smoke. Bartimeus possesses a sour personality but is quick with a crack at another's expense. (20 CP to summon) # '''(Currently Banked) Summoning Genjutsu: (1) Eternal Entrapment- Bartimeus attacks the enemy flying at him in a feint attack. Upon collision, Bartimeus bursts into a cloud of smoke causing no physical damage but traps the foe in a genjutsu. The foe sees himself being drawn into the lamp with the djinni, where the foe is tortured and left mentally exhausted (-5 to endurance and strength) (Intermediate Jutsu 20 CP) (2) Blindness- Bartimeus releases a cloud of smoke onto an enemy that casts a blinding jutsu on them for one turn (-5 to hit chance and reaction time) (Basic Jutsu 10 CP) (3) Disorientation- Bartimeus release a cloud of smoke onto an enemy that casts a disorientation jutsu on them for one turn. This technique causes the opponent to suffer from dizziness, nausea and mild confusion. (-5 to Chakra Control, calculated after INT/CC challenge) (Basic Jutsu 10 CP, can be cast simultaneously with Blindness) # Puppet Technique: Disaster's Collector- Chimera stomps on the opponents feet and the lion and goat head bite down on the opponent's arms. Once the opponent is pinned in this formation, the snake's head rises, facing the opponent and launches the spear for a swift finish. Equipment *(1) Kunai (spring launched, hidden in Reaper's mouth, one use per mission) *(3) 3 Senbon (launched from 3 holes in side of Sankuro's left puppet arm) *(2) Smoke bomb (stored in Reaper's chest and smoke released through mouth) *(1) Lighter Torch (Stored in the lion's head of Chimera and ignites from mouth) *(4) Oil summoning Scroll (Stored in the goat head of Chimera and flung mouth) *(2) Retractable Spear (Stored in snake head of Chimera and extends from mouth) *(2) 2x Weighted Chain (Links Reaper's bottom two blades to allow for range attacks) *(1) Kunai *(1) Summoning Scroll (for storage of Chimera) *(0) Nana and Nono (non-combat, rp puppets, stored in small summoning scroll) *(0) Toy crow puppet (non-combat, rp puppet, mission reward, stored in small summoning scroll) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 19 500 * Ryo left: 19 500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 47' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 1 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Fire,_YEAH! 4QP 4000ryo 'B-Rank: 4 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Sword_Hunting 4QP 2000ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Worm 4QP 2000ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Ooh,_Big_Boy 4QP 2000ryo '''The Riddlemaster 4QP 2000ryo and Toy Crow puppet C-Rank: 5 ''' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Recovering_Lost_Children 4QP 1000ryo '''Stealing the Sandal 3QP 1000ryo Roaches, Roaches, Roaches 4QP 1000ryo Terror in Iwa 3QP 1000ryo Retaking a Town 4QP 1000ryo D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 8 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1gfgf9/more_slashing/ 1QP 500ryo http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1gb45y/continuing_his_travels/ 2QP 1000ryo http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1fliev/left_foot_right_foot/ 1QP 500ryo http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1fgz3x/on_the_quest_for_new_parts/ 1QP 500ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Travelling_Through_the_Land_of_Fire 1QP 500ryo A New Arrival 1QP 500ryo http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ey2yk/making_repairs/ 1QP 500ryo http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1escqn/puppet_time_all_in_kumo_welcome/ 1QP 500ryo Personal Story: 1 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/A_Sandstorm,_A_Lamp,_and_Fate 1QP 500ryo 'History and Story' Sankuro Chikamatsu grew up as the heir to the Chikamatsu clan, a relatively small clan in Sunagakure. His clan specializes in the art of puppetry. From a young age Sankuro was trained to use chakra threads with his toy puppets, Nana and Nono. As he got older he began to learn the craftsman trade of creating puppets. He was taught everything from how to create simple pulley mechanisms to how to line a string of gears together for more complex maneuvers. Sankuro crafted himself a pair of puppet arms, and with the help of his grandpa, he connected the arms to chakra points. When Sankuro graduated from the ninja academy, it came time for his rite of passage into adulthood of the clan. The rite of passage involved the gathering of the perfect materials, design, and construction of his personal puppet. Category:Character Category:Sunagakure